1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to safety devices. More particularly, the invention relates to systems and methods for a chainsaw safety device.
2. Description of Related Art
For decades, timber industry workers as well as everyday chainsaw operators have suffered horrific injuries and some times death due to chainsaw operation. In some examples, chainsaw injuries is caused by kickback of the chainsaw, lack of control of the chainsaw, or accidentally dropping an active (e.g., activated) chainsaw. Contact with a moving chain accounts for 85 percent of injuries to chainsaw operators.
Kickback of a chainsaw is when the teeth on the chain catch on material (e.g., wood or metal) as they rotate around the tip of the blade. The teeth may have enough force to cause the blade to kick back violently toward the chainsaw operator, hence the term “kickback.” In some examples, kickback may occur when the nose of the blade of a chainsaw strikes another object such as a metal spike, starting a bore cut improperly, and when the blade nose or tip of the chainsaw catches the bottom or side of a saw cut during reinsertion.
Loss of control of the chainsaw may occur if the chainsaw operator is poorly trained or distracted. In one example, a chainsaw operator may saw through a log and be unprepared when the log is cut all the way through. Pressure on the chainsaw may cause the chainsaw to complete the cut and then torque towards an unprotected portion of the operator's body.
Dropping an active chainsaw may also lead to significant injury. These kinds of accidents may occur as the chainsaw is being used high up in a tree or by an operator who is not paying attention and the chainsaw slips through the operator's grip.
FIG. 1 is a chainsaw 100 in the prior art. The chainsaw 100 includes a blade 102, a guide bar 104 which guides the blade 102, a front handle 106, a starter handle 108, a throttle trigger lockout 110, a throttle trigger 112, and a chain brake lever 114.
When starting the chainsaw 100, a chainsaw operator may hold the front handle 106 of the chainsaw 100 and pull on the starter handle 108 to get the engine of the chainsaw 100 running. Once active, the operator will depress the throttle trigger lockout 110 in order to pull the throttle trigger 112 which starts the chainsaw blade 102 to run around the guide bar 104. The speed of the blade 102 typically increases as the pressure on the throttle trigger 112 increases.
The chain brake lever 114 performs two functions including hand protection as well as a braking function. For example, when the chain brake lever 114 is pushed back, the chain brake lever 114 activates a chain brake which slows down the engine and eventually disengages the centrifugal clutch of the chainsaw. Unfortunately, if the chainsaw kicks back to the operator quickly, the chainsaw may cause significant injury before the blade 102 slows to a safe state. Further, the chain brake lever 114 does not protect the operator from injury when control of the chainsaw is lost when a cut is complete (e.g., the chainsaw 100 suddenly accelerates in a downward position after resistance of the cutting material is gone) or when an active chainsaw is dropped. The chain brake lever 114 will only activate if the top of the front handle 106 of the chainsaw 100 is held. If the side of the front handle 106 is held (which is the case when making non-vertical cuts) the chain brake lever 114 will not protect the operator from kickback because the operator's wrist cannot activate the chain brake on a kick back event.
Various companies and chainsaw manufactures have designed helmets, protective gloves, eye protection, hearing protection, and special clothing to reduce the risk of injury. However, not all chainsaw operators wear the protective helmets or clothing due to lack of training, heat, limitations of movement, or affordability of equipment. Although injury may be reduced when wearing the helmet and/or clothing, the rotating blade 102 of the chainsaw 100 may still cause significant injury before the blade 102 is deflected or slows.
A tip guard is also available to protect an operator against kickback. However, even if installed correctly, the use of the chainsaw may be limited by the tip guard. Further, the tip guard will not prevent injury due to dropping the chainsaw or lack of control of the chainsaw.